The Coke Tab Tells All
by MinaKaibaKitsune
Summary: Tea and Mai take a coke tab love test and they get the two people they hate, Kaiba and Joey. What will happen when the tabs come true? TeaXKaiba? MaiXJoey? R and R! THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN IF MY FANS STILL CARE! XD
1. Coke Tabs and party invites! Oh my!

The Coke Tab Tells All

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh just this cookie!

Author's Note- This is by me and my friend Melody. She's Kitty and I'm Kit in this.

It's a Friday at Domino High and the class is having another duel day. Tea and Mai quietly sit in the back of the class talking and drinking cokes. (Kit- COKES!!! foams at mouth) "Hey Mai wanna try that Future Lover Test?" Tea asks. "Sure, I'll go first" Mai says happily. Mai starts pulling her tab back and forth. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I,.....J? sweatdrop" "Flick it in the air" Tea quickly says.

Mai flicks it up and it lands face up. " Joey? Hehehe." Tea laughs. " Shaddup! It's your turn!" Mai says tossing the tab at Joey's head. Tea pulls her tab back and forth. " A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q,sigh R, S?" She quickly flicks it in the air. It lands face up. "Hmmmm who has a first name that starts with an s?" Tea asks. Tea and Mai's friend Rhea( made up character that goes out with Yugi) walks up to the two. "Hey Rhea who has a first name that starts with an s?" Tea quickly asks. "Yeah..Seto Kaiba." she whispers. "And we thought mine was bad" Mai jokes. "Shaddup!" Tea says.(Kitty-She sounds like Joey! How dare she!!)

"You're so lucky Tea! He's the hottest guy in this school!!" Rhea says with hearty eyes. "Shaddup!!" Tea says again. Suddenly the bell rings. "Well Tea he so likes you!" Rhea says trying to convince Tea.(Kit-She sounds like a prep!) "There's no way he likes me!!" "Come on Tea he checks you out all the time! Next thing you know he'll ask to borrow something!" Rhea says. Suddenly Kaiba walks up to the three. "Can I borrow a pencial Gardner?" he asks. "Uh sure" Tea digs through her bag and gives him a penical. He walks away after saying thanks.

"Told you" Rhea says. "He doesn't like me!!" Tea says. "The third step is him asking you to a party" Rhea tells Tea as they walk to their locker. "Well I now that won't happen!" Tea sighs with relief. "Lets just get home!!" Mai quickly says. "I'll see you guys later" Tea says. Mai and Rhea walk away as Tea opens her locker. Kaiba walks up to her. "Hey Gardner would you and a friend like to go to my Valetine's Party tonite?" he asks. "Sure I guess" she answers. He hands her an invataion thingy. "Present that to my guards tonite and they'll let you in" he says. "Ok" she says before he walks away. Tea gets home and calls Mai. She asks Mai if she wants to go to the party and of coarse Mai said yes.

"Come over here at 6 and we'll walk there together" Tea says. "Ok" Mai says then hangs up. Just then Mai's phone rings and she picks it up. "Hello?" she asks. "Hey Mai it's Joey you wanna go to the school Valetine's dance?" he asks "Sorry I'm going to Kaiba's party. I got to go bye!" she hangs up. "Alright pretty-boy this is war!" Joey says holding up a toy gun.

REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Dances and Kaiba's stupid CDs

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh or my brain! Cool huh?

Author's Note- This is by me and my friend Melody. She's Kitty and I'm Kit in this.

Thanks for the reviews!!!!

Here A Cute But Pshcyo

At the party....

Mai and Tea walk in and Rhea immedetly (Kit- Did I spell that right...probley not) walks up to the two.

"So Mai did Kaiba invite you and you invite Tea" Rhea asked with a sly grin.

"No other way around" Mai says.

"Told ya he likes ya!" Rhea laughs.

"Shut-up already!!!" Tea yells.

"I told him ya know" Rhea grins evily

"YOU WHAT?!" Tea yells.

"Just joking Tea!" Rhea says pating Tea on the head.

Just as the three girls walk to the refreshment table the DJ(Kitty-Yours truly Mokuba Kaiba lol w) puts on a slow song. (Kit- CURSE YOU MOKI!!)

Kaiba walks up to the three.

"Wanna dance Gardner?" he asks (Kitty-HE KNOWS HOW TO DANCE?!?! Oo")

"Um...sure" she answers.

The two walk onto the dance floor.

"Something wrong Mai?" Rhea asks.

"Oh no nothing!!" Mai quickly answers.

"You wish Joey was here don cha?" Rhea has her sly grin back.

"I do not!!"

"You do too!!"

"Get off my case!" Mai walks away.

"Wait now who will I bug the crap out of?" Rhea asks herself.

Rhea walks over to Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba!!" she says.

"Crap, snot, junk, more crap. Oh hey Rhea!" Mokuba says while looking though Kaiba's CDs. (Kit-He hates Kaiba's Cds lol)

Back with Tea and Kaiba-boy...

"Sooo what made you have a Valetine's party Kaiba?" she asks.

"Mokuba wanted some friends over so I threw a party." Kaiba answers.

"That's nice" She smiles.

Back with Mokuba and Rhea...

"Tea and Seto make a good couple" Mokuba says still going throught the CDs.

"That's what I've been trying to tell Tea......hey Mokuba you got a light dimmer?" Rhea says.

"Ya over there." Mokuba watches Rhea walk over to it and dim the lights.

"I thought I destroyed those switches" Kaiba thinks to himself.

(Kit-O well at least the romance is working on her Seto!.....for now.)

"They're so perfect for each other!! I wish I had someone!" Rhea slowly goes into a dreamworld.

"Mum!" Mokuba answers. (Kit-Mum? Kitty-Mum! w)

The slow sone finally ends.

"Uh oh!! Trouble!" Mokuba says thinking quickly.

Before Tea and Kaiba can break apart another slow song comes on.

"One more dance?" Kaiba asks.

"Sure" she softly answers.

"Whew" Mokuba sighs.

"Good thinking" Rhea says.

"You mean quick thinking" Mokuba says sighing.

Suddenly the main doors of the mansion burst open and a record skids.

"Oops" Mokuba says.

Kit-Do ya like it? Huh? Huh? Punk! Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?

Kitty- Please R and R!!

Kit-Thanks for reading Kitty's and I's story!

Kitty(in backround)-FLYING COOKIES!!!

Kit-Stay turned for my new story(that I did by my self!!) called "The Flower of the Blue-Eye's Past" Staring my character Mina!!! She's someone's step-sister!!! E-mail me or put in your review who you think her step-sibling is. SEE YA!!!!!

Kitty-BYE!!


	3. We belong to somebody! WHAT!

Kitty- Yay!! Chapter 3 is up!!! ::dances around in circles with wine bottle::

Kit- I didnt get many reviews though but I wanna tell everyone now that the more reviews I get the faster I update!!

Kitty- Yup I'm drunk!! Weeee!!! ::continues to dance around in circles::

Kit- KAIBA IS MINE!!! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! If you don't like it than e-mail me and then u can b- is cut off by the screaming of rabid kaiba fangirls YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME!!!runs off as kaiba fangirls give a chase

Kitty- ::contiues to dance::

Kit- Oh and about Rhea and Yugi, they aren't a couple yet in this story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh nor my brain....but I will one day. head flatens from lack of brain

P.S- For those who check out my new story "The Flower of the Blue-Eye's Past" Please wait because I have to get the real story from a friend of mine. You see it's on her computer and so she has to copy it to a CD cuz my computer doesn't take floppys, cuz it hates me, so it might be awhile but belive me the story will be great after I fix it. Oh and my dresser and my bookself decided against me. It seems they are changatrons.

Chapter 3

The doors to the mansion burst open and a record skids.

"Oops" Mokuba said.

Joey runs in.

"Alright pretty-boy!" Joey yelled.

"What is this?" Kaiba asked.

"You stole me and Yugi's girls!!!" Joey said

"WHAT?!" Tea and Mai screamed.

"I mean-" Joey stammered.

"Pretty-boy?" Kaiba questioned.

"Uh yeah pretty-boy" Joey answered.

A couple of guards run up to them.

"How'd you two get in?" the guard asked Joey and Yugi.

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba I'll get rid of them."

"No no....now tell me about these girls you're talking about" Kaiba grinned.

"Mai and Tea!!!"

"WHAT?!" Mai and Tea screamed.

"Mai is mine and Tea is Yugi's!!!"

"We're just friends!! o "" Tea and Yugi said at the same time.

"And I'm not yours!!!" Mai angerly said.

"Joey you dont know what you're saying! You're drunk remember." Yugi softly pushed Joey.

"Get those two out of here." Kaiba told his guards.

Mai and Tea watch as Joey and Yugi are shoved out the doors.

"Since when do we belong to someone?" Mai questioned.

"I don't know but I better go see how Joey's holding up." Tea said.

"No I better go you are having fun." Mai said and before Tea could say anything Mai was out the doors.

"Man poor Joesph he just ruined his reputation." Mai said out loud. (Kit- What reputaion? Kitty- Shaddup!)

"Since when does he drink?" Rhea asked.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Mai jumped.

"My mother but anyway since when does Joey drink?" Rhea asked again.

"He's been drinking but only drinks when he's stressed." Mai answered.

"How'd you find that out?"

"Tea."

"Oh well Im going to head back to the party and I'll tell you if there's any mouth to mouth touge action between Tea and rich-boy." Rhea winked.

Rhea ran back inside.

Mai contiued walking and soon found Joey. He was sitting on a park bench. She quickly ran to him.

"Joey?"

"Hey Mai...sorry bout what happened back at rich-boy's"

"It's ok. Now come on let's get you home."

Mai helps him up and takes him to his house. (Kit- How does she know where he lives? Kitty- ::hits Kit over the head with a banana:: Sick-minded freak!!!)

Back at the party......

"Darn no kissy-kissy action yet." Rhea snapped.

Tea and Kaiba are dancing again.

"Why have I been dancing with him this whole night?" Tea thought to herself.

A girl walked up to the two.

"Scuse me hogger." she said as she pushed Tea out of Kaiba's arms.

"Let's dance Seto Kaiba."

She "drags" him away.

"Don't care." Tea said as she sat down by the refreshments table. She happened to be sitting next to her pervert of an ex-boyfriend Koto.

"Hey Tea." he said.

"Don't talk to me."

"Aww come on Tea we are just friends right?" he said as he slowly slid his hand up her leg. (Kit-Told ya hes a pervert!!)

"Koto" Tea twitched.

"What?"

A song went off right when Tea screams, "KOTO!!!!"

Everyone looks over at then and sees Tea had dumped the punch bowl on Koto's head. Tea sighed and sat back down. A butler comes in with another bowl of punch. (Kit- The butler was ready!!!)

Kaiba walked over to Tea.

"You wanna dance again?" he asked her

"Sure whatever."

The two start to dance again.

Kit-So whatcha think of this one? Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update!!!

Kitty- Oh and we are hold 3 new polls!! Look below and vote!!(in your review)

1. Who is your favorite female character so far?

a) Tea

b) Rhea

c) Mai

2. Who is your favorite authoress?

a) Kit

b) Kitty

3. Kit- I'm starting my own anime/manga seris called Tokona Dojo and my character has a turtle that lives on her head (not a take off of the hot springs turtle in Love Hina). What is the name going to be? (type it in your review)

Kit- Thanks everyone!!!!


	4. AHHHHHHH WHAT'S GOING ON!

Kit-Yay!!!! Chapter 4 is up!!!!

Kitty- Hey Kit how should I color this? ::holds up coloring book::

Kit- We dont have the results of the polls yet but keep them coming!!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Yugioh but I own Kaiba and Dartz thanks to my supreme cookie army!!!! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!

Chapter 4

At Joey's house...

Mai and Joey had sat down on the couch and began to watch a movie. It's the middle of the movie and Joey had fallen asleep. Mai slowly helped Joey up and took him to his room. Just as she layed him down he woke up.

"M-mai?"

"Sorry I didnt mean to wake you." she said softly.

"No no it's ok."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah"

"You wanna head back? Rhea said there might be some mouth to mouth tounge action between Tea and Kaiba." Mai smiled.

"Sure."

They get up and walk to the party. After several arguments and Mai power they get in.

"There's Rhea. Lets see what's been going on."


	5. DEAR FANS

Dear fans of this story,

It's been awhile, yes, but this will be updated and brought back soon. Please view my profile for my new account. Be sure to add me to your favorite authors and update list so you can see when your favorite story has been posted. Thank you.

Love, MinaKaibaKitune aka MiyukiGainsborough


End file.
